


Why can't I tell her I love you?

by Reilaria



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6230182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reilaria/pseuds/Reilaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute short Ladybug story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why can't I tell her I love you?

Blake POV:

"Why is everything so difficult? Why can't I tell her how I feel?" but stay close into the library most of the time to avoid her because I can't look into her eyes without heartbeat it is not that it is better. Why I'm fall in love with my partner's sister? Especially if I tell Yang that I'm fall in love with Ruby I think I will kiss the Remnant core. I'm such an idiot, it's better if I go to sleep. As soon as I open the door I find only Yang listening music, if I hurry to put on my pajama and to slip between the sheets I shouldn't see Ruby. I am also a coward. While I was thinking Yang began to scream "ENOUGH." huh? Why the hell you are no longer with us and especially with me? I perhaps made you angry?"  
"You did nothing Yang, I was just a little busy, no big deal"  
"If nothing happened why you avoid me?"  
"I don't avoid you"  
"Yes, you do. As if you need to say something important to me but you don't want to tell me. What happened?"  
Aaaah.. How persistent.. "Ok, fine. It has happened a thing .. I-I'm fall in love"  
"But it's great, who's the lucky guy?"  
"There is a problem, it isn't a boy"  
"Oh Oh Oh, who's the lucky girl?"  
"Well, unfortunately I can not say to you .. So goodnight" I hope that you give up.  
"Stop there, NOW" And she doesn't want to give up.  
"What's up Yang?"  
"I know I shouldn't be so rude, but we are partners and to cooperate to best we shouldn't have secrets so speaks NOW"  
"Okay, but promise me you will not get angry, all right?"  
"Why should I? Anyway I promise"  
"It.. It is your sister, ok? I'm fall in love with Ruby"  
"B-but it's great"  
"NO, it isn't. I can't look at her without having the pounding heart, I want to keep her close during the night, I want to fill it with kisses, but I can't"  
"Why not?"  
"Because I haven't the courage to tell her what i feel, I'm a coward, and for that I deeply hate me"  
"Oh do not worry about that, you know I had noticed something strange but since you were reluctant to tell me something I had to invent something, you can enter now"  
"W-w-w-what are you saying Y-yang?! R-r-r-r-r-r-uby? What are you doing here?"  
"Y-yang has told me that you had something important to tell me.."  
DAMMIT YANG!  
"I-I wanted to ask.. Ruby want to be my girlfriend?"  
"Of course I do" and while telling me this she was already in my arms to kiss me.  
"I'm happy for you two, huh, and tell me next time when you have a problem Blake. Oh, one last thing, if you break her heart I'll let you know two great people, my right hook and the Remnant core".  
Ah ah ah, why I had the impression that she would say this sentence? But I have no time to think about it thanks to her this evening turned out to be a magical surprise.  
"Ah, I have to tell you something before we go to sleep Ruby"  
"What?"  
"I love you so much"  
"Me too".


End file.
